


Parties

by Honeyeonii



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyeonii/pseuds/Honeyeonii
Summary: “maybe parties aren’t so bad.” Spencer wonders out loud.Derek just laughs...
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkergraham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkergraham/gifts).



> Hi hello this is for @cheapgucci aka Andre  
> Barely edited  
> Follow my twitter @kyuankles

Rossi was known to throw some pretty good parties. Always had the best drinks and food. The company was always nice and usually just between the team. But tonight he decided to throw a huge party for god knows what reason. 

After Spencer had made his rounds, talking politely to everyone and being as social as he could possibly be, he sneaks away upstairs. In one of the guest bedrooms towards the back of the house was a balcony that had a nice view of the backyard. He takes his glass of wine and heads out onto the balcony. 

He leans over the railing, looking down at the backyard. Fairy lights litter the trees around the yard. He sees Henry and jack running around the yard, laughing loudly at each other. Groups of people are scattered about chatting and drinking.

Reid is enjoying his nice glass of wine and smiling at everyone downstairs, having a good time. It’s not like he hates the huge crowd, it’s just not his comfort zone. He much rather watch everyone from a distance and enjoy the peace. 

He slowly sips at his wine as the sun sets low in the sky casting a orange haze over the background.  
He hears the door behind him slide up and soft steps that stop next to him. He’s not surprised to see Derek next to him, all soft smiles and a calming presence. 

“The sun will set in approximately 14.3 minutes.” Spencer mumbles as he raises his drink to his mouth. Derek doesn’t respond to that, but hums to let Spencer know he heard him. 

“What are you doing up here, pretty boy?” Derek asks after a few minutes of silence. Derek didn’t really feel the need to break the silence. It was comfortable, Derek was always comfortable around Spencer, whether he was rambling off statistics or was being quiet, lost in his own thoughts. 

“The crowd was becoming too much.” Spencer answers truthfully. He never could lie to Derek, or at least lie well. Derek hums again at the answer and takes a sip of his own beer. 

“It’s beautiful.” Derek speaks again, but he’s not looking at the sunset. He’s looking at the orange glow Spencer has around him. How his brown eyes look like honey and how they seem to sparkle in the light. His already pretty pink lips stained a bit from the red wine. He could almost notice the small feckless that littered his nose and cheeks. 

‘Beautiful’ Derek thinks to himself. 

“Yes, the sunset is beautiful.” Spencer answers after a moment, knowing full well that Derek was looking at him instead of the actual sunset. But he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

“Spencer.” Derek says softly, twisting himself so he’s facing Spencer. 

Spencer finally looks away from the sky and at Derek, he’s much closer than he remembers. He forgets that him and Derek are the same height, used to seeing Derek as the bigger man because of his muscles. But his eyes are level with Derek’s deep brown ones. He finds himself smiling again. 

“You did good out there today, you know that right?” Derek says seriously. His eyebrows drawn together. 

“That kid is alive today because of you.” 

Spencer sighs. He doesn’t want to talk about the case. It was a hard one for him and all he would like to do is forget it and enjoy the first weekend they have off in a long time not thinking about it.

“I guess, but I would really like to not talk about it, Derek.” Spencer’s voice leaves no room for argument.

Derek smiles slightly, his face becoming more relaxed. 

“That’s fair, pretty boy.” He finishes off his beer. 

“But, can I ask you something.” Derek asks as he sets down his empty bottles, and taking Spencer’s glass from his hands, setting it next to his. 

Spencer tilts his head slightly. 

“Yea, sure.” Concern slips through his voice. 

Derek leans in close, almost brushing his lips against Spencer’s. He can feel Spencer’s breath hitch against his own. 

“Can I kiss you?” He finally asks. 

He feels Spencer’s smile against his lips before they finally connect. Soft lips against slightly chapped ones, but it was perfect. The kiss was slow and lazy, but full of love and words they were not ready to say. Their tongues caress lightly against each other. 

Spencer pulls back first, his eyes slightly glazed over, but smiling. Derek mimics his expression. 

“Maybe parties aren’t so bad.” 

Derek just laughs and pulls Spencer in for another kiss.


End file.
